Question: Convert $\dfrac{55}{12}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $55 \div 12 = {4}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{12}{12} = {\dfrac{48}{12}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{12}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{7}{12}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{48}{12}} + {\dfrac{7}{12}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{55}{12}$.